


Tit For Tat(too)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art, Body Modification, Body Worship, F/M, Ink, Innuendo, Love at First Sight, Patrick Nagel, Tattoos, fast friendships, meet cute, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Renée catches the eye of a creative, perverse stranger.
Relationships: Renée Simonsen/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Tit For Tat(too)

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I was reminded that during my November/December Johnée Christmas fic stint of meet-cutes, I also started a little Tattoo something something. Of course this story isn’t Christmassy so it wasn’t added to that collection.
> 
> I still want to write more meet-cutes and modern universe AUs starring these two. I guess this ficlet from November is a good place to start. ♥️

Taking a seat in the waiting area, Renée couldn’t help but shiver. She was new at this, she knew that she wanted nothing more than this but, she couldn’t help but feel the nerves bubbling atop her surface. These places were scary, though she didn’t usually mind needles. These were no ordinary needles.

She bought her arms across the loose-fitting leopard print shirt covering her chest which tingled; she really was going all out with this tattoo. Curse Yasmin for finally persuading her to do it, then ditching her to go shopping with Simon instead. _What a best friend, huh?!_

It seemed that she had caught the attention of another customer, idly awaiting his turn on the sofa opposite. He had in his headphones, she could hear a faint bass line and smash of the snare; he was bobbing his knee almost in time. She cocked her head, now he was staring right at her.

She smiled though it was a little hesitant, with little conviction. This man was not new to getting tattooed as Renée could tell. He was slumping back in leather trousers and a loose black vest with large neck and arm holes baring two pretty inky and lanky limbs. Though the studio was dark, they were lit by a solemn yellow glow, that didn’t stop his ink from shining.

_You’re gonna have to face it, you’re Addicted To Love._

She blinked, now he was smiling. Having removed his headphones and the song ending; he must’ve been talking to her. She hadn’t heard a thing over her own nerves, over her newfound fascination.

“Sorry, pardon me?”

He seemed surprised by her choice of words, how polite she was. Now his grin was wider, more shit-eating than before. Renée cocked a blonde brow.

“First time?” He asked, opening then re-crossing his legs. The leather coating them creaked slightly as he did so. Renée nodded. “Alright, trust me, there’s _nothin’_ to worry about. Okay?”

She nodded again, dropping her gaze. “Okay.” The next thing she knew, she felt the weight of the leather sofa dip. He was right beside her, with a small and infectious smile forming.

“Just tell your artist that you’re nervous and all that, it’s alright. They understand. They see it all the time, you know?”

Now that they were side by side, knees almost touching, now Renée could really see the man’s ink. Atop his lanky left arm lay a portrait of a woman, all in neat line work. She was turned away, looking back over her shoulder. Renée’s eyes broadened at the notion; the mysterious stranger seemed to notice and chuckled softly.

“Yes, yes she _is_ somewhat nude!” He pointed to his arm, the portrait consisting of stirrups and leather boots with nothing else on underneath. A lovely, rounded arse. “You know, I asked for it inked like this!”

Renée flushed. “It’s… it’s nice.”

He cocked a brow. “I know it ain’t for everybody, you don’t have to lie.”

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t lying!” She giggled, the tattoo was starting to grow on her. At least, the style in which it was done as opposed to the subject matter. “I think, it looks rather retro.”

At that he nodded, smiling wide. “Yup, hella eighties.”  
  
  


Eyes falling to his arm again, she surveyed his portrait with a small giggle. “I like the yellow triangle she is ‘stepping’ out of. The colour really brightens up the piece.”

“Thank you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Renée trained her eyes over the rest of his ink, at least what she could see. She wondered deeply, whether she should even ask what else lay under that flowing black tank top with a weird and slightly child-like red heart, yellow star and Earth across the chest. Also, what painted his thighs and calves beneath those constricting leathers.

The stranger beat her too it. “First time ‘eh? What are you getting done?”

Renée paused a moment, before motioning to her shorts. “A mandala round my thigh.”

“Like a garter?”

“Garter? Yes, that’s the word.”

“Lace? Or pattern work?” He asked, growing more intrigued by the second; voice bubbly.

“Erm, abit of both.” She admitted; needing to see the design again to refresh her memory.

“Wow, that’s hot— I mean, it’s gonna look _amazing!_ ” He beamed, looking deep into her topaz eyes. “Nice and girly too, y’know?”

“Johnny, hey! We ready to go?”

He leant back in, breath tickling Renée’s right ear. “I’ll be here a couple hours, I’m getting some roses on my shoulder. Maybe I’ll catch you when you’re done? To see your new design.”

He rose to standing, eyeing who Renée only assumed was his artist. “Sure, yeah—”

“—John.”

She nodded, liking how that sounded. “Okay, _John_.”

There was a soft voice flowing; Renée too was called over. Together they walked into the bowels of their studio, John couldn’t help but snigger as he saw that they were in seats very close to each other. Opposite booths, as it were. Renée also noticed this, sighing softly. She figured it would be nice to have a friend to go through this with, even if John couldn’t hold her hand through her own pain.

She stripped off her shorts, embarrassment flushing her tan skin. Then he stripped himself of the black tank. She swallowed a small cry, momentarily marvelling over the ink coating his stomach. He really was covered, and it was rather impressive.

“See anythin’ you like, speak up!” He winked, ever so cheeky.

Renée rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling. She sat down in the chair, talking to her artist. She was sure that John was keeping an ear open, listening in every now and then and giving his own input. He approved of her design and its placement; she too found his rose outline to be rather striking.

Though she did laugh when he groaned out in pain, she enjoyed hearing those hisses and grunts. Knowing that even though he was a few feet away, he really was right there with her. She cried out as the needle pierced her skin too, raw pain quick to fill her. She kept breathing through it, listening to John doing the same. That really helped her, heartbeat and drilling needle synching with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Nagel I chose for John here! Minus the bruise on her butt...
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/244531454737507110/?amp_client_id=FqhyhBifLVrjJ6gwH6NnxnJ5Nj6q0u3PQsoLrdFhcHf-dWtcMP_-qbQBnhKNzn1M&mweb_unauth_id=d3fc06cf&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fkatvisionart%2Fnagel-patrick%2F&_analytics=1*133cj3x*cid*RnFoeWhCaWZMVnJqSjZnd0g2Tm54bko1Tmo2cTB1M1BRc29McmRGaGNIZi1kV3RjTVBfLXFiUUJuaEtOem4xTQ..


End file.
